The Password
by nekobotan
Summary: A shounen ai [1x2, 3x4] A.U. based weakly on 'The Matrix' Duo finds out he's a Password.
1. (1) Wandering Death

ï»¿ 

**The Password  
(1) Wandering Death**

  
**Author:** Tan  
**Rated:** Somewhere between PG-14 and R... so far  
**Disclaimer:** ?... What can I put here that isn't inherent? ::shrug::...   
**Notes:** An alternate universe from Duo's P.O.V., loosely based on _The Matrix_, and my own warped interpretation of a bit from philosophy class.  
Lots of Role Playing action going on; stuff in double colons (::blah::) is RP language action. Lots of little anime-emoticons (o_O and ;_;). Italicized and //'d stuff is thinking.  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  
**(1) Wandering Death**  
  


  
  
    _//Why is he staring at me//_?

    I thought about it for a few minutes.... I had all the time in the world-- What else does one do while standing in line at the convenience store, waiting for the old lady in front of you to drag out all of her 10 cent coupons for her 99 cent box of moth balls? Not much.

     I had noticed the turned head out of the corner of my eye. I had good peripheral vision-- and I'd put it to good use over the years... 

     I noticed this particular head because it was angled directly toward me, and it was attached to a very fine looking body-- lean, clad in a tight black leather tank top. A trench coat was hanging over his arm, and in the other hand he had lip gloss-- O.O*-- or something. He was waiting to check out in the aisle next to me.

     Yes I saw all of this out of the corner of my eye. Don't underestimate the corner of my eye.

     I couldn't quite see his face, however. I knew he had black hair-- slick and smooth. Pulled back into a pony tail maybe? Hmm. My curiosity was getting the better of me, but I wouldn't look. Nope, nope... 

     I fidgeted with the pile of potato chips and soda in my arms, then *casually*, very casually, turned my head, as if checking out the entire store, not just some dude who was staring at me.... I met his eyes briefly. They were a dark, flashing brown. His eye brow raised-- I saw it, but I was already looking away, being the master of nonchalance that I was. Finally it was my turn and I dumped my heart and soul onto the counter for the bored looking cashier.

     _//What a looker//_, I mused as the girl rang up my "chippies". He was Chinese, I think. Very smooth, and pale, and he was *built*, just like I'd thought. The cashier fluttered her eyes at me and shoved my precious junk food into a bag. I dug out a few ragged bills from my pocket and took the bag with a cheeky grin-- she blushed, how quaint. Then I was off, intent on the automatic door that heralded my freedom... I could feel his eyes on me-- they weren't quite burning holes in my shoulders, but they were unnerving nonetheless. 

     Beyond the doors, the small city I'd been hanging out in sputtered to life for the Sunday afternoon commute. I skipped along the side walk to annoy the passer-bys and thought about my destination... which was currently lacking.... 

     _//I should really think about settling down somewhere//_. I sighed. _//I *know* that's why they call me 'Wandering Death', but everyone's got to have a home....//_ I grinned. Speaking of they-- I hadn't logged on in a while. And my trusty steed/laptop was waiting at my hotel room, all lonely-like... 

     I however put that thought on hold as a lone figure erupted from an alley. Except he didn't erupt-- that would have connotated a movement lacking grace. He *glided* from the alley, about twenty feet ahead of me, and walked. Oh boy he walked. Long, leather clad legs ate up the sidewalk, and narrow hips went along for the ride. Hey, I'm an aesthete-- I admire beauty in its many, many many forms. 

     This long legged fellow was familiar somehow-- not in face; and I was sure I'd never seen that hair before-- copper and combed in a fantastic manner over to one side. _//Gel//_, I decided. And lots of it. 

     Ohh okay I saw it now. He was wearing the same type of leather tank top that the sexy Asian from the store had been wearing, only his was a little shorter, and was more of a vest. He too had a black trench coat swinging from the crook of his arm. He passed me with out so much as a first glance, and I turned to walk backwards curiously as he went on. I wasn't afraid of running into anything, and if I did I'd just smile at it and run away crazily. ^_^ 

     _//Twins//_? I wondered as I shuffled along. _//Hahaha. I'm sooo funny//_. 

     "Duo!" A high girlish wail had me swinging around, looking for the big mouth that came with it. No one behind me, no one any where else in my 360-- 

     "Up here," the voice barked with a sigh. I looked up, and smiled. 

     "Hilde!" I belted cheerfully. She was leaning halfway out of her window, waving furiously at me, short black-blue hair fluffing out in the light breeze. She was a cute little punk. Sometimes she visited the chat room and *talked* our ears off. 

     "What are you doing on my side of town?!" Her voice was high, and way too cheerful, but that's why I liked her. Nothing ever got her down-- almost like me, but I bet she kept up that mask even when she was alone, sitting in a dark room with nothing but a flickering computer screen as her company... Everyday... 

     "Chippies!" I cheered, waving the bag around. Hilde laughed and gave a thumbs up sign. 

     "I gotta go finish my homework--" her little nose wrinkled and she disappeared inside the window. A second later a book reappeared, labeled in huge garish letters, "History". I mirrored her cringe. "Want to come help?" 

     Poor hopeful, disillusioned girl. There was a reason I took my GED at 15, and she was holding it. 

     "Nope! Love ya bye!" I bolted forward, giving her the impression of a coward. She screamed happily and good-byed. Didn't look back, because I was leaving tomorrow. I hate good byes.

  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
    Five minutes more of sidewalk and I arrived at my motel. Actually, it was an inn with seven actual rooms and a dining area. The proprietors lived next door, and loved me. Mostly because I worked for them, and seemed to be bringing in more boarders. ::shrug:: Don't ask me the specifics. 

     I'd been out all day, since it was Sunday, and poor Marie looked hassled. There was a couple standing patiently before her as she struggled with the paper work and Mr. Thompson struggled with the luggage. I tossed my bag onto an intable and halted the Mister's hand in mid fumble, smiling of course. With two quick movements I had the heavy suitcases in my arms and I was trooping up the stairs. 

     "Room seven!" Marie called cheerfully. 

     Chivalrous, aren't I? Nah. I can be pretty sneaky and underhanded when I put my mind to it.... 

     I deposited the bags in the room and skipped out. Poor neglected potato chips. I glanced at the three other rooms on the wing and noticed signs on them of "Occupied", and "Do Not Disturb". Hm. _//Three new guests in one day?//_ I shrugged heartily. 

     Back down stairs the couple thanked and tipped me-- and of course I took the tip what do you think I am; stupid?!-- and went upstairs. Ah, young love. Marie sighed and looked mournful. 

     "I'm so sorry-- you've already had to work on your day off!" 

     I rolled my eyes at her and huggled my bag as I leaned onto her desk. Time for the bad news. 

     "I want to work as much as I can before I leave." Ah, the bomb has been dropped. Marie's eyes grew wide, her mouth opened in shock. 

     "Leave?!" She sounded so sad... But I couldn't stay. Remember, "Wandering Death". 

     "Yeah... I can't leech off of you guys forever," I grinned helplessly. 

     "Leech?! But you're working-- we could give you a raise-- we're doing so well these days--" 

     "It's not that," I sighed. God I *wanted* to stay, but once you're a wanderer... You're lost. "I'm just a bum." I shrugged and waved off any further argument. "I love it here, but I guess I'm just born to wander." I was lying indirectly. How I managed that, I have yet to figure out. It was the truth, as far as I knew... I've been wandering for a long time.... 

     "When are you leaving?" She asked smally. She was only about 30, but right now with those wide brown eyes shimmering with unshed tears, she looked about 8 and I can never resist children. 

     "In a day or two... Maybe I'll finish up the week with you..." Her smile was elated. I copied it. That's what I'd do then.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


    My Monday was eventful. Another group of boarders arrived in full beach gear... The beach wasn't too far off, but it wasn't very near either. Nonetheless I had to carry four surf boards up two flights of stairs, and *then* eight suitcases. There were four people!! It felt like they were going to stay for months!! 

     Afterward I elected to clean up the dining room a little bit, and go back and cook with Cook. Yes, Cook loved me. Especially when I almost burned down the entire kitchen... So when I arrived, she tossed me out on my butt, and Marie gave me yard duty. 

     Half hour later, I wished fervently that I'd never gone into the kitchen, and that I'd slunk up to my room to cower in a dark corner, never to be found again. Anything was better than sun baked skin and sweat pouring off in rivers. Ahhg. 

     I'd rolled up my braid-- not too practial I know; and it's sorta messy 'cause I'm not the best at braiding. What can I say; it's got personal value, a little vanity, and that's about it... I'd rolled it up and found a handkerchief and lots and lots of hair clips (courtesy of Marie) to hold it up. Of course, the handkerchief was bright yellow. Ehhg, yellow is not my color. 

     The hair off of my back helped, and I'd divested myself of the wet, sticky gray thing I'd once called a tee shirt not too long ago. All that kept me from ultimate freedom was my jeans. Ultimate freedom could wait till I got up in my room, locked the door and took a cool shower. 

     I chopped mercilessly at the damn bushes, trimming them and trimming and slicing damn I wished I just had a chain saw so I could mow the suckers down!! But, eventually, they were flattened into cute little bush shapes (x.x*) and I moved on to the apple tree in the middle of the small square yard. It was loaded with apples this time of year. Marie loved that tree-- and apples, so I glared at it, and went to find a fruit basket... 

     Ahhhh; air conditioning. I stood in the hall with a sweaty grin on my face. Marie's face turned red, and Mr. Thompson glowered. I thought about their expressions for a moment, then I realized I was-- well, I was half naked. I felt an awful blush burning my cheeks-- damn modesty-- and I fled to the kitchen where Cook went half mad trying to get me out. Calming only when she realized I'd come for a reason. I was thrown a basket and I made a hasty retreat (::sob:: air conditioning!). 

     I wasn't that nice to look at. I was built okay; not flabby or anything. I didn't have the chance to get flabby if I didn't eat for a day or two, looking for work and money. And I always worked, for the smallest amount of cash. Chopping wood, waitering, cleaning windows or cars. Hard stuff. 

     I found a little step ladder around the side of the house, and bounced up the tree with my basket. In twenty minutes it was almost full, and I was stretching for the last available apple. Poor tree; if I fell on it we'd both be dead. 

     "Duo--" Marie's call floated out to me through the dark apple tree leaves and I wavered. 

     "Screw you," I cursed the apple. I was *not* going to risk my life over a worm ridden fruit. 'Worm ridden?' the apple seemed to grumble. I ignored it, and got down, toting the basket before me. Marie squealed happily at the sight, and clapped. I would have bowed, but, you know. 

     "Room five says the phone isn't working-- could you--" 

     "Sure!" I agreed. I was pretty good with electronics/phones/screwy outlets. I'd had a lot of time to learn a lot of different things. 

     I tiptoed into the kitchen, set the apples down and ran up to my room to grab a shirt. Nice, dry, and it had "WD" on it. For 'Wandering Death' of course. I approached room 5 at a strut, and knocked rapidly. 

     "Maintenance!" I sang. I could hear movement, and slow, meaningful footsteps approaching. Okay, talk about apprehension. And... why? 

     The door opened, and I was a little surprised-- just a little. It was pitch black in there. A figure appeared then, and stared at me. 

     _//Duuuude//_, I swore. The eyes were glowing; glowing royal blue and sending shivers up and down-- No wonder, he was glaring at me. 

     "Maintenance?" He growled. More like scoffed, but it sure did sound like a growl. 

     _//Hey, just because you're cute doesn't mean you can knock me//_. I nodded. 

     "Broken phone?" I continued. Cute. He was a little shorter than me, and that was about all I could tell besides the eyes, and a pretty face. 

     There was a pause; not a hesitation, but a thinking pause, and he opened the door wider, stepping back to let me in. I entered swiftly, and waited. 

     "In the bedroom." I shivered at his could-be-suggestive words, and strode to the bedroom. It was dark in there too, and I squinted. The phone jack was in the corner-- I blinked. A laptop sat where the phone had been. It was off, but prepped to be plugged in. I grinned. 

     "No wonder your phone doesn't work!" I chided. "It's not plugged in!!" I snickered and looked back at him. I almost flinched. He was inches behind me, and was glaring even more. Yikes. 

     "The telephone isn't broken, it's the plug." 

     Okay, okay, geeze. I nodded and sauntered my way over. I moved the laptop with care, and shoved the small desk/table away so I could reach the jack. I hunkered down, and fingered the slightly chewed up cable. That "could" be the problem. 

     "Needs new wire," I deduced. Go me! I stood and scooted around his hovering figure. I noticed something then. He was wearing leather. A leather vest. Long, tight, with a zipper and low V neck. His pants were leather as well. A trench coat was lying on the bed, folded neatly. I stared wide eyed for all of two seconds and moved swiftly on. 

     _//Too weird//_. Too weird!! _//Three guys, all hotter than hell, wearing black *leather*, in one town. I hate coincidences//_! Especially eerie ones!! 

     Mr. Thompson helped me find a new coil of wire and I walked uneasily back up the stairs. I almost fainted. There was another figure in black, a leather shirt similar to the guy's at the grocery store; he was pale, with a shock of white blonde hair. He had a slim build, and was beautiful. I could see a classic and breathtaking profile as he locked the room, and then he turned towards me. I passed by without so much as another nervous look and knocked on number 5. I was sure the blonde turned to look at me, but he moved on. 

     Creepy. _//Just plain creepy, I don't like it one bit//_. 

     Number 5's door opened and I walked in swiftly. I was spooked, and I wanted to get the job done and get *out* before any more bishounen in leather popped out at me. Hmphf. And I thought one could never get enough of those. 

     I replaced the wire and even found myself plugging it into the laptop. I heard a low, warning growl and I threw up my hands with a nervous grin. 

     "Sorry man; natural reaction! Have a nice stay!" I blinked once into his stare, and left. I could breathe, but barely. I hated being backed into a corner by something I didn't understand-- 

     I screamed. Well, I didn't actually, but I would have if I were a sissy. A pair of figures was tromping up the stairs. And guess what they were wearing? 

     Black! Leather! But at least the pair was familiar; that meant there might not be any more leather maniacs running around-- Wait a minute-- familiar?! ::scream!:: 

     It was the Asian from the store, and the guy with the funny hair. They were wearing different variations of yesterday's outfit. The store fella had on plain black jeans now, and a tight, tight black tee-shirt with short sleeves. Once again, he was built! And the long guy had on more black leather pants, these with silver rivets, and, oh my, he had color on! Yes, a black-green thin shirt with three-quarters sleeves. 

     I lowered my head and its sunny handkerchief, looking at the wall instead of them. They narrowed to single file to let me pass and I jumped down the first flight of stairs. Creeeepy.

     Marie gave me a reproachful look as I came staggering into the entry hall but I had no time for such looks. I cowered behind her and the desk, and sighed. She rolled her eyes at me. I knew that look. 'Always knew you were crazy!' _//Well you're right! I am! I'm seeing hot guys everywhere//_!! 

  
  


  



	2. (2) The Virus

ï»¿ 

**The Password  
(2) The Virus**

  
**Author:** Tan  
**Rated:** Somewhere between PG-14 and R... so far  
**Disclaimer:** ?... Don't own anything?....?  
**Notes & Warnings:** ***Shounen ai*** alert. Mentioned that, have I? Nah, forgot it on the previous chapter. 1x2 (HeeroxDuo), 3x4 (TrowaxQuatre), no specific order or uke seme, and the 'x' doesn't mean anything more or less than a plus + would. ::shrug::.  
Alternate universe from Duo's P.O.V., loosely based on _The Matrix_, and my own warped interpretation of a bit from philosophy class.  
Lots of Role Playing action going on; stuff in double colons (::blah::) is RP language action. Lots of little anime-emoticons (o_O and ;_;). Italicized and //'d stuff is thinking.  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  
**(2) The Virus**  
  


  
  
    Did I ever mention that I'm great at avoiding people? I avoided every single boarder all week. Tuesday to Saturday. Marie had begged me to stay the full week, leaving on Monday-- "If you want to, of course," she added quickly. I couldn't help it. I hugged her for saying that, and retired to my room. The attic was cool for once. And, as always, empty. Just my cot with clean sheets and a pillow, and my little table for my laptop. 

     How did I ever afford a laptop? Work, baby. Work, work, and more work. Work until I couldn't breath, and I had blisters on my blisters. Anything and everything that would pay. I gave up my dignity a lot of times... But what 'dignity' does Death have? You'd be surprised. 

     I was going to get a car... I had that much, yes.... But then I discovered the Internet. And computers. Working in the store room of a giant computer company, you can't help but pick up a few things.... Like hacking! I'm a quick, quick learner. 

     So I bought a laptop. I'm an impulse buyer, unfortunately, but I buy great! The best you could get. Maximum processor power, with a bzillion color screen. Built-in Internet access that was actually rather cheap. The company hated me because I moved around so much, but I'd worked out a payment plan or two with them..... My laptop is my best friend. 

     I booted up with dancing fingers, and checked my e-mail. Son of a-- not one e-mail! x_x*. So I waded through the jungle one calls the Internet, and I found my chat room. Ah, my blessed disciples! Haha. No, not that devoted. Just friends. They need someone to talk to-- and Wandering Death was always there.

    _Lovin2456_: Death!
  
     _SockrBoi12484_: Hi WD whats shakin?

I grinned. Ten other cheerful lines popped up in greetings, and I typed my signature hail.

    _WanderingDeath_: Yo.

Yeah, I know. Not much, but they get a kick out of it.

    _MuchasGra_: Where you at today?

That was a common question for the chat room. They found it fascinating that I really did wander.

    _WanderingDeath_: A little place called Madison Village. Real quiet, ya know.
  
    _Lovin2456_: Madison Village? That must be out N the boonies!
  
    _Puffsdad66_: whats a boonie?
  
    _Lovin2456_: ::sweatdrop:: Nevermid Puff. 

I smiled. Poor Puff. I was glad they made me smile. The dark was lonely. I noticed another person enter the room. Definitely not a regular. _WingZero1. Cool name._

    _WanderingDeath_: Welcome Wing.

They didn't answer. I stuck my tongue out at the name and chatted on.

    _XxCutiexPiexX_: i live in felicity WD-- thats right near madison village! come visit me! LOL
  
    _WanderingDeath_: I bet I'd have to share a room with your little brother, huh?
  
    _XxCutiexPiexX_: ......... he doesnt wet the bed allll the time......
  
    _WanderingDeath_: LoL. I'd be lucky enough to get the one time he does. 
  
    _WanderingDeath_: 'Sides, I got a whole attic to myself. It's nice and cool up here, and I get free meals cause I work. Marie loves me, of course! Who doesn't?!?!
  
    _Lovin2456_: I love you WD!!!
  
    _Dvlzkissangel_: Me too! ::kiss:: 

Sigh, my fan club! ::kisskiss::

    _WingZero1_: Marie? 

Oh, so now they decide to join in. I nodded as I typed. 

    _WanderingDeath_: Marie's the lady I got the job from. You like eavesdropping?
  
    _WingZero1_: It's not eavesdropping unless you're in person. You have quite an entourage.
  
    _WanderingDeath_: :p They're my friends. Probably cooler than you are.
  
    _WingZero1_: You're probably right.

Of course I am! I grinned triumphantly and typed a reply. I blinked as my screen flickered, and turned black. _No! Nooo not a crash--_

    >> I do believe I know who you are...

Creeped out. Immensely creeped out. My fingers froze their frantic typing of CTRL ALT DELETE and ESC and AHHHHHHH! _I'm seeing things_, I decided. _Please not a virus--_

    >> I'm not a virus.

_The hell you aren't! Out virus, out!_ I expressed as much.

    > Get out of my computer.
  
    >> I'm not hurting it.
  
    > I don't care! Get out! You're that WingZero11 aren't you?!!?
  
    >> WingZero1.
  
    > ZERO for all I care! Go away.

    I decided to take the initiative. I was going to boot him, and boot him good. No one messes around with my comp and gets away with it! I typed in a random command. Nothing happened. _Okay_. I pressed a series of buttons, and the chat room reappeared. Hm. WingZero1 typed a few dots. Waiting. Laughing...... 

     I typed and typed. Commands and yields and dead ends. Damn. Whatever the guy had on me was good. _But I'm better. I'm the best, of course_. I smiled demurely and typed slowly.

    > Nice knowing you, Zero.
  
    >> What does that mean, braid boy?

     I froze. _Braid boy? He does know me. Who who who who has a computer. Hilde; but she doesn't even know how to type. Marie doesn't have one-- I don't know anyone else!_

     Laptop. 

     Laptop. That-- that leather freak!!!!!!!

    > Nothing. Nothing at all. Room 5, right?

    That must have surprised him. But I knew I was right. I'm good. I shuffled through the tiny piles of mini disks on the table and pulled one out. A simple little program I'd snagged off of one of my computer programming friends... Of course I'd messed around with it a bit..... 

     My smile turned into a smirk as I loaded it. A few careful taps, a decent rewiring of one of the ports... I was now in this dude's computer, like he'd invaded mine. It was pretty empty. Nothing personal-- no files at all, besides a few basic hacking programs, some abnormally advanced ones. And something weird. I clicked on it. It opened as any regular program would. "Portal". _A game? Cool._

    >> DON'T TOUCH IT

Him again. I rolled my eyes, but obeyed and exited. There was a sudden fizz as my screen exploded with white, and then was dark. I stared at it for a second. And pushed the power button. 

  
  


  
  



	3. (3) And Kansas

ï»¿ 

**The Password  
(3) And Kansas**

  
**Author:** Tan  
**Rated:** Somewhere between PG-14 and R... so far  
**Disclaimer:** ?... Don't own anything?....?  
**Notes & Warnings:** ***Shounen ai*** alert. Mentioned that, have I? Nah, forgot it on the previous chapter. 1x2 (HeeroxDuo), 3x4 (TrowaxQuatre), no specific order or uke seme, and the 'x' doesn't mean anything more or less than a plus + would. ::shrug::. Did I mention some lovely cursing? Maybe I should rate this R...  
Alternate universe from Duo's P.O.V., loosely based on _The Matrix_, and my own warped interpretation of a bit from philosophy class.  
Lots of Role Playing action going on; stuff in double colons (::blah::) is RP language action. Lots of little anime-emoticons (o_O and ;_;). Italicized and //'d stuff is thinking.  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  
**(3) And Kansas**  
  


  
  
    ...... I'd have to convince Marie to let me install blinds before I left.... Just for that one day of waking up with out the sun streaming into my face.... _I'm going to get a sunburn from this_, I swore...... 

     I shifted slightly. My bed was harder than I remembered. _I guess I fell asleep on the floor.... So lumpy...._ Uhg..... 

     "I didn't expect him to access the program." 

     "But he did. Now we've returned with out completing the mission. Your remedy, if you don't mind?" 

     "Shut up Chang." 

     "Both of you-- please! I know your favorite thing to do is fight, but cool it for once. We can return just as easily as we left. No use quarreling over it." 

     "He wasn't pulled in, was he?" 

     "How could he, Trowa? Unless the program accessed him, he's probably passed out in his room or in a coma..." 

     I yawned. Why did I have the television on? I didn't have a television in my room. Did I fall asleep in the den again? Sheesh. Marie wouldn't be too happy. _And if it's daylight already, she'll be up_-- I groaned, and opened my eyes. So bright. 

     And green. Green, green... I opened my eyes a little wider. Wider still. 

     _I'm in Kansas._

     I was in a field of grass. It was pretty tall, covering recumbent me. I could just see over it as I sat up, propping the rest of my body with my hands settled against cool dirt. My head turned mechanically, automated because I didn't have enough wit to turn it voluntarily. There were figures standing quite a distance off. They were looking at each other. 

     _The leather boarders_, I realized. _What are they doing in my dream_? They were in different clothes now; still black....

     The tall one with the funky hair looked up. He saw me, I saw him. I think he had green eyes. Nice green eyes, or eye should I say because I could only see one through his shroud of hair. It widened. 

     _I should not be here. In grass. No where near Madison Village. Marie's going to kill me. Where's my laptop_?!!? 

     "In a coma?" I saw the tall guy's lips move, and a clear voice rattled in my brain. 

     "Or something to that effect, yes." The blonde was speaking. He leaned against said tall one, and stood on tip toe to kiss the guy's chin. No response. 

     "Unless the program accessed him...." 

     "What?" Mr. 'Chang' piped up. With a snap, the Asian man's gaze fell on me. It burned a little.

     "Impossible!" He hissed. He was rushing me then, moving faster than I could breathe. The grass parted before him and he descended, grabbing the collar of my shirt and bringing me with it. I dangled in his grip. Dangled, and he was *maybe* my height, and obviously not strong enough to do that. I gaped. 

     "How did he get here?!" The blonde moved just as quickly as Mr. Chang had and held one dainty hand over his mouth. I didn't bother to struggle. I was too busy staring owl eyed at them all as they flashed into existence nearby. The messy haired, steely blue eyed one glared me down. His voice registered in my brain as the one belonging to "Yuy". Room 5. 

     "You're stupid, braid boy. You're in much too deep--" 

     I stuck my tongue out at him. Mostly because he deserved it, but also because I was hysterical and I dealt with hysteria very well when I joked, so I did. 

     "It's your fault for diving into my computer. You should have known what you were hacking into!!" I swiped ineffectually at the arm holding me and started swinging violently in the grip. 

     "I handled your computer fine!" 'Yuy' roared. He took me from Chang easily and held me close. I could feel his breath stinging against my face. I was glad he'd brushed his teeth recently. "You're the one that invaded mine--" 

     I narrowed my eyes and poked his chest. Very firm. "That's because it was there to invade. You've got terrible security, did you know that? Very outdated." 

     He seemed surprised. No one spoke. But he sure did act. I was thrown from him with barely a flick of his wrist. I landed hard on the ground and he stepped on my chest, crushing it quite painfully. I groaned and grabbed ineffectually at his foot. 

     "Quit trying to bait me," Yuy graveled. 

     "Heero! Don't hurt him; we have to take him back--" 

     "But the program accessed him, remember?" 

     Quiet tall dude had interrupted the small blonde urgently. I looked up into pale, clear blue eyes. They were unsure. Wise. Otherworldly. Really-- 

     "Put him to sleep... Until we know for sure................" I frowned at those words. _Please don't knock me out_-- but the tall one leaned down, and pressed a hand to my forehead. His face was gentle. 

     "Sleep."

  
  


  
  


  
  


    I've never woken up so fast. My legs were on the floor before my eyes were open and I was pulling on clothes. _What a crazy, psychotic dream_. 

     Marie was just walking in the back when I appeared downstairs. She was all smiles, but her lip started trembling when she saw me, and she sniffled dramatically.

     "You're leaving *today*?!?"

     I rolled my eyes and wrapped an arm around her neck. "Nah... Just having some weird dreams." _Ones that never even seemed to begin_.... I froze from my cheery hugging and blinked once, very, very slowly. 

     _How did I get in my bed_? 

     _Why wasn't my laptop on the table_? 

     "Be right back--" I warbled as I sprinted away from Marie. I practically soared up the stairs and crashed against my door-- then I realized it was locked-- so I unlocked it and rolled over my bed to get to the table. 

     My laptop was gone. The plug hung innocently from the wall, sitting neatly on the top of the table. But no laptop. 

     I screamed. I screamed loud, long and I then started cursing. Every foul mouthed syllable I'd ever picked up on the streets I threw at the poor table, and I kicked it across the room. It almost broke but I didn't care. I stomped to the next lower level and pounded rudely on room 5. And again. One of the other doors opened but I didn't pay attention. 

     _Bastard. Has. My. Computer. Must. Die._ That was as much as my anger would allow my brain to process. _Open. Door_. 

     Finally the door obeyed, and precious little Heero with the killer eyes stared at me. He was angry-- _ohh, you don't *know* _angry. 

     I was possessed and obviously stupid as I grabbed the front of Heero's tank top and pulled him to me. He was pretty light, and he was damp, from a shower most likely. I bared my teeth in a snarl/grin. 

     "Give it back." 

     He shoved me. One hand to my chest, and with barely a twitch of his muscle I flew across the hall. I gasped as I hit the wall and struggled to stay standing. I noticed Chang watching the scene calmly. He gave me a thin smile. 

     "Give it back," I repeated breathlessly. Heero hadn't moved from his doorway, and Chang was still watching me with that stupid look on his face. With one furious flip of my finger I felt better. Until Chang's expression dropped into something more sinister. Warning. 

     "Calm down," Heero ordered suddenly, referring to both of our furious conditions. I glared at him, mostly because it was the only thing I could do that wouldn't get me thrown down the stairs. 

     Speaking of the stairs, there were two sets of pounding footsteps approaching. Marie appeared first, wailing back at her husband as they ran. Before I could continue my plea to those leather clad bastards (although... they weren't wearing leather today...) I heard the soft sound of doors closing, and I was alone in the hall. Disheveled, red faced and in a hole. 

     Marie finally noticed me standing aimlessly in the hall. She let out one short shriek and threw herself at me, hugging me like a teddy bear, of which I am not. 

     "Oh DUO what's wrong?! We heard you SCREAMING all the way downstairs!!" 

     Remember all that cursing I did, up in my room? Well. It repeated itself in my head. How was I going to explain all that? Oh hoh, already a plan was forming in my mind, and I cheered silently at my ingenuity. 

     "I found out my wallet is missing... It had all my money in it, and I was pretty mad..." Okay. It didn't sound as good as I first thought. "I just now realized it was gone... Probably left it at the store!" I laughed weakly while prying Marie's arms off. Her dark eyes shimmered up at me, and Mr. Johnson sighed. 

     "I'd have done the same thing, Marie," he reported. I almost kissed Mr. Johnson for that epiphany of grace. But I didn't want to be one with the wall again. Marie sniffled and patted my arm. Her eyes were still sparkling as she reassured me. 

     "Someone probably found it and they'll call you any minute," she cooed. I nodded emphatically and waved as she trotted back down the hall. 

     _Bastard leather people_... I was at a loss for what to do... They had my laptop-- half of what I am-- 

     "It was fuckin' expensive, too." I snarled the last bit and whirled, fist raised, to pound on number five's door again. I was met halfway with an open door and Heero's raised eyebrow. I lowered my fist quickly and folded my arms. I was calmer, now. Spur of the moment ingenuity did that to me. 

     "Can I *please* have my computer back?" I inquired slowly, making sure his hard head processed at least every other syllable... I sighed as his face remained impassive. "I'm not going to tell anyone about that fucked up dream I had-- hell, I wouldn't *want* to tell anyone 'cause they'd probably commit me. *I* would commit me. Just gimme back the laptop and I'll be out of your hair within the day." 

     "... My system is not outdated..." 

     I blinked. It talked. Pretty nice voice, when it wasn't snarling at me. His aqua eyes held a hint of a challenge. I grinned 'cause it was funny. 

     "Nah. Not *too* outdated. I just said that to get you all riled up." I laughed at his superior expression and felt much more relaxed than I should have, considering he still held my computer hostage. I love my computer. 

     "Gimme," I ordered playfully. Heero's eyebrow rose again, provocatively if I didn't know any better. This was a ladies' man if I ever saw one, and I used to think he didn't have a flirtatious bone in his body. Even with the leather... 

     "Quatre has it," he replied begrudgingly. A question mark appeared above my head, and it was apparently visible to my friend the thief because he stepped out of his doorway and eased past me. I watched him stalk down the hall to the blonde's room. He knocked once loudly, and a blink later the door opened to reveal a shadow. 

     "Is Quatre done with the laptop?" Heero inquired softly. There was no reply. Heero glanced back at me suddenly, so I gave him a thumbs up sign and a gigantic smile. A gigantic, toothy, absolutely flirting grin. Hey. Can't blame a guy for trying, on a guy like that. ^___^

     He just looked away. I shrugged. Then a slim black object slid through the opening in the door and I couldn't contain my excitement. I dashed over to my buddy Heero and hugged him around the shoulders before whipping my poor lonely laptop out of his hands. 

     "You guys are great!" I belted, waving the four pound 'puter at Heero. He just glared at me. _Oh well! I'm happy, they're gonna be absent from my general 3 mile saftey zone, and in general, life rules_! 

     I pounded back upstairs, never pausing to look back because I knew he'd be looking at me because I had a suspicion. Why the hell would they let me go after that... that dream? Or whatever it was. They wouldn't. I'm a liability to whatever 'mission' those freaks were set on. I'd have to leave *now*.... 

     "Here come the regrets," I told my spacious room. The friends, the excellent atmosphere and potential for settling down, at least a little... But I was Wandering Death. I wandered. 

     My insta-duffel bag was perfect enough to hold the few items of clothing and personal items I had accumulated. It fit over my shoulders like it had for so many years, and my feet were as heavy as they'd always been, where whenever I left. 

     Marie was a basket case when I told her I had to leave. It was harder than hell to get her to quiet down and wish me a happy trip. Mr. Johnson thanked me and slipped a bill of a very large denomination into my palm. That was as good as a boot in the ass. I hugged Marie because I loved her... and I walked out. _That never gets any easier_... 

     Next stop was Hilde. _This, is going to be bad_, I decided. I thumbed the ringer to her apartment and shuffled nervously. I could just see her crying... I can't take crying women, much less cute little crying girls. I straightened and planted a smile on my face. Face the world with it, and you'll never go wrong    

  
  


  
  



	4. (4) A Corn Whipping

ï»¿ 

**The Password  
(4) A Corn Whipping**

  
**Author:** Tan  
**Rated:** Somewhere between PG-14 and R... so far  
**Disclaimer:** ?... Don't own anything?....?  
**Notes & Warnings:** ***Shounen ai*** alert. Mentioned that, have I? Nah, forgot it on the previous chapter. 1x2 (HeeroxDuo), 3x4 (TrowaxQuatre), no specific order or uke seme, and the 'x' doesn't mean anything more or less than a plus + would. ::shrug::. Did I mention some lovely cursing? Maybe I should rate this R...  
Alternate universe from Duo's P.O.V., loosely based on _The Matrix_, and my own warped interpretation of a bit from philosophy class.  
Lots of Role Playing action going on; stuff in double colons (::blah::) is RP language action. Lots of little anime-emoticons (o_O and ;_;). Italicized and //'d stuff is thinking.  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  
**(4) A Corn Whipping**  
  


  
  
    I already missed the air conditioning. My feet had reached that numbed state where you know you've been walking too much, and should really stop. I was in... Virginia, I think? Whatever. Wherever. All I knew was that the road was long, hot and I was lonely again. Alone and empty, and I was scared. 

     I wandered to find new people. New loves and excitement and better money. I made the best friends I'd ever had, but then I turned around and I left them. _ I'm fucking crazy_, I realized. Fucking crazy... _What could I possibly be looking for that's worth all that pain?_

     I whirled in a lazy circle as another potential ferry came roaring from the way I'd come. I angled my arm and my thumb appropriately and renewed that smile I'd held when I'd made Hilde cry. 

     The long, sleek black SUV approached rapidly, and slowed... I cheered humorlessly and lowered my arm. One of the passenger windows eased down mechanically and I beamed at the dark pair of sunglasses that were revealed. 

     "Hey," I greeted them civilly. "Thanks for stopping!" 

     "Where are you headed?" A curiously soft voice inquired. My smile dimmed. Of all the people in the world. 

     "Nice seeing you again," I sighed. I glanced around casually. Cornfields and bean fields. I could make a dash for the corn. I was a pretty quick runner... _But so are they_, I reminded myself grimly. My smile widened a little. _We'll both be in for a chase then_. 

     "Only cowards run," a snobbish voice declared from the back, and I recognized it as Chang. I laughed. So true. 

     "A coward, then..." I leaned down slowly, pretending to swipe some dust off my boots... My hand curled in the dirt beside them, and I stood up swiftly. One good toss sent the whole handful of dust into the car and I was running before it even hit. 

     Not a sound was made. Not one sound besides my feet pounding in the grass and cornstalks hitting me. Damn those things hurt. I paused in my flight and bent down. Listening. 

     Shit. They weren't running after me... Or were they? The hair on my arms rose eerily and I bolted. I was panicking... 

     "Come on!" I shouted madly, trying for a breathless laugh. "Make some kind of sound, just so I know, I'm not gonna, run into you!" 

     Still nothing. They, seriously, didn't have a sense of humor. 

     Somehow I found an end to my corn whipping o_O;, and practically fell onto a dirt road that sliced the field in half. I sat down heavily, then just gave up and flopped down like a rag doll. 

     "I'm out of shape," I decided aloud. My duffel wasn't a very comfy pillow, but I was too dejected to move. Any second now... 

     A figure paused above me. I hadn't heard any footsteps. I grinned up at Heero. He still had those impressive sunglasses on, and his black trench coat. In this heat?! 

     "You can't run," he reported smoothly. I decided to be cocky. 

     "I can run just fine! It's just that you guys can run a little faster. 'Sides..." I made a point of studying his body, from the toes up, very slowly. "From what I can see, you're about as fit as I am." I laughed for the sake of laughing. "Tell me, what's your secret?!" 

     "You can't run," he repeated softly. "You're involved with our mission, according to Quatre." Heero's eyes narrowed. "He says you're a password." 

     Well I certainly wasn't expecting that. I really, really wasn't expecting that. I was instead convinced that in the next few seconds Sexy would pull a gun on me and shoot my brains out all over the dirt road. I listened to the distant crunch of tires approaching, and the soft hum of an engine. No doors opened or closed, and I noticed Heero had crouched down to glare at me. 

     "Password," I snorted. "Now *that* is the greatest pick up line I've ever heard." I laughed, wondering what he'd think of next. Oh yeah, I was a shameless flirt. Shameless and horny. Nevermind ::^^:: 

     "That's not a pick up line," he retorted. "Pick yourself up. We've got a lot of work to do." Heero straightened and his silhouette arched sharply against the sun. No shade from him; he seemed instead to stand between the sun and the earth, and I was left there to roast. I moaned piteously, and rolled over onto my hands and knees. 

         A password. _Huh_.

* * *

  
  


O_O Short stuff. XD

  
  


  
  



	5. (5) The Password

ï»¿ 

**The Password  
(5) The Password**

  
**Author:** Tan  
**Rated:** Somewhere between PG-14 and R... so far  
**Disclaimer:** ?... Don't own anything?....?  
**Notes & Warnings:** ***Shounen ai*** alert. Mentioned that, have I? Nah, forgot it on the previous chapter. 1x2 (HeeroxDuo), 3x4 (TrowaxQuatre), no specific order or uke seme, and the 'x' doesn't mean anything more or less than a plus + would. ::shrug::. Did I mention some lovely cursing? Maybe I should rate this R...  
Alternate universe from Duo's P.O.V., loosely based on _The Matrix_, and my own warped interpretation of a bit from philosophy class.  
Lots of Role Playing action going on; stuff in double colons (::blah::) is RP language action. Lots of little anime-emoticons (o_O and ;_;). Italicized and //'d stuff is thinking.  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  
**(5) The Password**  
  


  
  
    Nice set of wheels I was in. Plush leather seats, air conditioning. Even had the entire back seat to myself. I almost, almost, felt bad for being so dusty and sweaty and stinky, because the leather interior was not going to fair well. 

     My pack as a pillow, one foot firm on the floor and the other folded over it. Yeah, I was comfy. Nervous, too. I wasn't walking, and my feet didn't ache (although the cuts all over my face neck and arms stung). I hadn't been to a rest stop in hours. Just this car. 

     "What's your name?" 

     ... from the Q-ball in the seat before mine. I angled my head a bit to stare at him, all humor gone from my face for the first time... ever. I probably had the same expression I'd worn when my home burned down. 

     I was lost. 

     "Death. Who are you?" I answered dryly. My voice cracked from thirst, and blonde Quatre just stared at me. 

     "I thought I heard Marie call you Duo." Quatre smiled. Damn. It was a nice smile, and true. Dude wasn't trying to coerce me into friendship. Dude was real...? 

     "Yeah, I go by that, too." I grumbled. "You're Quatre." I moved my hand to point, and heard the dirt crackling from between my digits. "That's Wufei, the driver is... I have no idea who the driver is, and that's Heero. Nice to meet you. Can we stop somewhere? I'm dirty, tired, and damn I need something to drink." 

     "We're all aware of just how dirty you are," Wufei decided to butt in. Prick. 

     "Trowa's driving. There's an inn in three miles," dear Quatre offered, giving Wufei a warning glance that freaked *me* out. Wufei didn't say anything else. "We're stopping for the night, to explain all of this to you." 

     "Whatever," I managed after a long pause to look Quatre in the eye. Yeah, I was still paranoid that they'd kill me-- maybe they'd rather do it after I smelled better and was in a public place, versus a huge, completely isolated corn field. Hey; anything was likely with madmen. 

  
  


  
  


    I fell asleep amongst the madmen, tired and worn as I was. I hoped I snored, talked in my sleep, and perhaps made a few disgusting gaseous bodily functions for them, as well. I wasn't a nice captive, oh no siree. 

     My wake up call wasn't too pleasant; someone grabbed my lower thigh and started shaking. Well, doesn't everyone know that I'm ticklish there?! Ehh?? So I bolted up swatting, and cracked heads with someone, hard enough to leave stars floating around my eyes for moments after. I rubbed my skull and moaned. 

     "That was just cruel--" I blubbered. "First y'all kidnap my laptop, then you kidnap me! And now you've given me a concussion--" 

     "A concussion?" Wufei blurted in disbelief. I moved my hand; it was his cranium I had so graced with mine. Okay, now it didn't hurt so bad. In fact, it already felt better. I grinned at him. My humor had returned to a lesser degree. It was a sturdy defense against many things. 

     Wufei backed out of the car and waited for me to exit as well. He was apparently the only one that had deigned to do so, because the car was empty, and nobody else was out there. I sat up with a grunt, and eyed the external environment... 

     It was just growing dark, and shadows melted quite willingly around everything. Everything being cars, concrete, and a giant "Motel 4" sign. _Motel 4? o_O; Whatever_. 

     "Come on," Wufei complained as I squeezed my poor little Duo limbs out of the door and stretched-- can't rush a good stretch, ya know ^^. Well, Wufei could. He grabbed my arm and dragged me across the pavement, toward the last door on the stretch of doors leading from the motel office. Being the gentleman that he... wasn't, Wufei held the door open for me. Like I'd actually runaway again, snort upon the idea. 

     _Where could I run anyway? It wasn't like I ever had any destination_. Ever. This escapade wasn't any different than its predecessors. I didn't know where I was going. 

     Bed. Bed bed bed bed, was the first thing I saw, then there was Heero stripping (insert ::nosebleed::), but the bed was the first thing. Really. I dove onto its pristine covers, and burrowed my head in the pillow-- while checking for a mint chocolate-- hey, a guy can dream-- 

     "... You're sure, absolutely sure, Quatre, that he's a password?" Wufei's muffled inquiry did little to dilute my utter love for this bed, and the pillow. The frikkin dork... Dude pissed me off, but I still loved my pillow. 

     As I embraced my pillow, I waited for Quatre's response. He seemed to be the leader of this outfit. He had lots of answers, and had managed to do a thorough search of my laptop without so much as hacking into a system file. Was the login 'WanderingDeath' so obvious? .... Um, don't answer that.

     "Yes, Wufei," Quatre replied evenly. I felt my bed dip as someone sat on the edge of it. "He couldn't have entered the portal if he weren't." Quatre's voice was closer, so I assumed he was the one invading my five full feet of personal space. I curled up defensively, and inched over to the further corner of the mattress. "Duo." I curled tighter. 

     I ignored him. If ignored, I was often left to my own devices. Except with Hilde... If I declined to answer her instant message within 2.5 seconds, I'd get another, and another, and a telephone call if she were able. I smiled faintly into my pillow. _Hilde was nice_... I'd also left her crying. I didn't even turn around to wave. 

     Heartless. Sadistic. 

     "Duo..." 

     Apparently, Quatre was one of those Hilde people. Persistent little buggers, they are. I shifted enought to peer at him, one eye, close enough to the pillow to burrow again... 

     Quatre was perched beside me, watching patiently. Past him hovered Trowa; the two were a pair I swear. And beside LongFellow was Heero, now in a tight white tank top and scowling. I think my eyes lingered too long, or Quatre was just that receptive, because he turned to look at Heero, and the next second Heero was out of view. Ah well, for the better I suppose. _Don't want these jeans to get any tighter than they have to in certain areas_... 

     "Duo," Quatre repeated. I sighed quickly, and pushed myself up to face him. Cowering just didn't seem right. _This_... I dunno... damnit... something was important. Damn well important, for me to abandon my pillow, and to wait with bated breath for someone else to talk. I never had conversational problems before. _Before? Before what_? 

     Before this motel; before being surrounded by madmen that had committed the ultimate three sins against Duo: 1. touching my laptop, 2. abducting me, and 3. making me curious. I think the third one was the worst (although number one was a close second, and number two I could just brush off as my irresistability). Sin three: giving me enough of a reason to hang around, to get involved, attached... 

     Deciding I was listening, to some extent, Quatre took a deep, thoughtful breath, and began. 

     "This world is a program. The most sophisticated computer program ever. It has your mind connected to the network, and your body is stored in..." Quatre paused, searching... 

     "... In a vat[1], I guess you could call it. This whole world-- the cities, motels, the Internet, politics-- is just part of the program. The processor feeds your brain the illusion of existence, while your real body decays..." 

  
  
    I really was in a room full of madmen.
  
  


* * *

  
  


[1] vat; weird word, but I got it from my philosophy professor. The Matrix was apparently (and loosely) based on the 'brain in a vat' theory... some thing some old philosopher guys believed... but you're probably not interested though, are you? =^^=;;   
  


  
  



	6. (6) Smile

ï»¿ 

**The Password  
(6) Smile**

  
**Author:** Tan  
**Rated:** Somewhere between PG-14 and R... so far  
**Disclaimer:** ?... Don't own anything?....?  
**Notes & Warnings:** ***Shounen ai*** alert. Mentioned that, have I? Nah, forgot it on the previous chapter. 1x2 (HeeroxDuo), 3x4 (TrowaxQuatre), no specific order or uke seme, and the 'x' doesn't mean anything more or less than a plus + would. ::shrug::. Did I mention some lovely cursing? Maybe I should rate this R...  
Alternate universe from Duo's P.O.V., loosely based on _The Matrix_, and my own warped interpretation of a bit from philosophy class.  
Should probably mention this, even though it's a bit late...? I have a tendency to ramble. This is an older piece of mine... XD An' I ramble a lot! Have I mentioned this has no plot, as of yet? Sigh.  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  
**(6) Smile**  
  


  
  
    I was in a motel room full of crazy, leather clad psychos that could run freakishly fast, pick up all ::mumblemumble:: pounds of me, and hack into my dreams... 

     Damn. 

     I blinked very, very slowly, allowing my eye lashes to touch my cheeks, and rise tremulously. Quatre stayed put, the motel didn't flicker... which I was fully expecting. No present day program could ever be that sophisticated. _No way_. 

     "It's not 2002, Duo," Quatre added as if reading my mind. Creepy thought. "We don't know the exact year... we can only estimate it to be far into the twenty-fifth century." 

     My mind proceeded to boggle, however boggling of the mind proceeds. I tried to count on my fingers just how far into the future the twenty-fifth century was, from this 'program time'... but I didn't have enough fingers. I did that slow motion blink thing again. 

     ... okay. _Program *is* that sophisticated. These guys *are* beyond belief. I'm not dreaming-- although, according to Quatre, I am, but let's not get technical_. 

     My next thought was once again plucked from my brain (okay, now that made me feel queasy) by Quatre. 

     "You're a password for the program. Passwords are really rare-- we're the only four-- five-- that have been found in the past century... that's the average; four to five every one hundred years..." 

     Quatre planted his elbow on his knee, his chin in his palm, and his eyes on me, watching to make sure I was the good little sponge that I should be, and that I absorbed. 

     "You can't hack into the program for the passwords; they're the only thing that's not accessible through the connection. Even the processor doesn't know them. Only the Password can reveal itself. You see why it's so rare..." 

     Oh, sure, yeah. I see the light, and all that. o___o;;; 

     "Passwords are extremely important for our mission; they help us locate the minds and then the bodies... which have the choice of waking up, or returning to the network..." 

     Mission. Locating bodies. 

     ..... 

     I was still stuck on the locating bodies part. Locating them in their 'vats' I suppose? So only the passwords' bodies could be found, and liberated or whatever. 

     _Oh man, I'm starting to make sense of this_. 

     _I'm starting to *believe* them_. 

     "We basically found you by accident. Our mission is to search for passwords, but you were completely unexpected." Quatre smiled sheepishly. "Wufei suggested that you might have been a password, but I didn't listen..." At the question mark appearing over my head, Quatre obligingly continued. _Thanks_. 

     "Passwords are usually introverts; like the kid at the back of the classroom that nobody understands, the worker that everyone thinks is perfect, or the devout disciple who's beginning to doubt the faith..." 

     "Or the mind reader," I muttered in reference to Quatre. He'd described his teammates well enough-- Trowa was the kid, Heero the perfect worker, and Wufei the disciple. Like, duh, so obvious. 

     Wasn't so obvious to Quatre, apparently. He blinked owlishly at me. "I'm not quite a mind reader--" The blonde grinned in a suspiciously cheerful manner. "Your expressions help-- which is another strange thing about you. You... smile." 

     I didn't think that was such a weird thing. He was smiling, and I'd even seen Wufei smirk a few times-- don't get me started on the other two. 

     _He knows I'm not supposed to be smiling._ What did that mean? _Why aren't I supposed to be smiling? I'm a pretty happy go lucky person, once you get to know me_-- 

     Lies, all lies. I was apparently forgetting why I smiled. The past could only have been happy, joyous and free, to make me the person I am today... right? 

     "What's wrong with smiling?" I asked thinly. For once I guarded my expressions and my thoughts, just in case. I was kneading my pillow quite ferociously, however, so all Quatre had to do was look at my occupied hands (get your mind out of the gutter, please, I'm trying to do an internal monologue here) to know what I was feeling. 

     He did. He noted the shifting eyes, a sure sign of avoiding the subject, and fidgety hands. He sighed. 

     "If you're like the rest of us, you've begun to feel that you don't belong anywhere. You're without a purpose, lost or just very sad and confused." Good ole Quatre decided to pat my hand, along with revealing every internal torture I'd ever experienced. "It's one of the most terrible feelings in the world, to realize that where you're at is never 'right', and to think that it will never be..." 

     "Don't know what you're talking about," I sniffed importantly. I brushed off Quatre's friendly hand pat, and stuck my nose up in the air much to the chagrin of Wufei. He groaned shortly and shook his head in disbelief. 

     "'Wandering Death'," Heero's voice suddenly drilled into my head. "As if that isn't obvious enough." 

     I tilted sideways on the bed to find dearest Heero lounging in a chair against the wall. He was watching me quite blandly, but his words were powerful enough to strike a chord in my little brain. 

     I wandered. I had never, ever stopped for more than a month. I had never cried when I left my friends, because I had to leave them. _ Doesn't mean anything. There are lots of hitchiking bums out there just like me. They just like to travel... _

     But I didn't like traveling. I hated walking, and the blisters it gave me. I greatly disliked the feeling of a new bed and the smell of new or old sheets. _ I always wanted something to be the same. Somewhere to keep me._

     I don't know how long ago it happened, but my lips had stopped twitching up into little smirks at what Quatre said. Even he was looking at me in surprise; the mask had been discarded, and what have we beneath it? 

     "So what if I smile when I feel lost and helpless," I muttered darkly. "Better than crying. Never got me anywhere." 

     Quatre had leaned forward eagerly at my words, and was for some reason about to drool all over me, his face was so delighted. Weird guy. 

     "A defense mechanism," he whispered. "You rejected what your mind had discovered, and you developed a way to feel normal. You only pretend to be happy--" 

     "I am happy," I snapped. Then, realizing my folly, I raspberried Quatre. "I can be happy-- I've made a ton of friends and I'm just a genial likable person!" 

     "I don't like you," Wufei offered aloud. Quatre's glare inflicted upon the usurper was enough to satisfy me. _Haha, Wufei got in trouble_! 

     "But are you really happy?" Quatre pressed. Geeze, the guy never gave up. Happy happy, joy joy. What did he want me to do? Get up and start dancing? "You have to understand that you're mind is only forcing you to feel happy, in compliance with the program. You've already decided that nothing here could be real." 

     "Huh. My mind is always running away like that. It's so indecisive, really. I'm not surprised or anything," I deadpanned. "After all, I'm living in a computer world while my body's actually in a crock pot somewhere on sci-fi channel earth--" I started to laugh. 

     "He's lost it," Wufei observed mildly. 

     _Ha ha Wufei, I think that I lost it ages ago. Ages upon ages ago, when my house burnt down and I realized that I never liked it anyway, and I knew that I should have_-- I should have been sad to see the ashes mixing with the rain, and the bodies lying charred next to the altar. I was supposed to remember all the good times in the church, and cry because they were gone. 

     I didn't. I watched numbly when the last of the fire sizzled out, and the fire crew roared up, nearly running me over. 

     Three years of psych hospitals, then. Not that they could ever keep me in them-- I was always pretty good with locks, and once I discovered that most of them were computerized; good bye mental institute, hello freedom. 

     _Freedom._ I snorted as the last of my laughter died out. What a cruel word. And Quatre was mean too, for telling me all of this. 

     I believed him. 

  
  


  
  


  
  



	7. (7) The Getaway

ï»¿ 

**The Password  
(7) The Getaway**

  
**Author:** Tan  
**Rated:** Somewhere between PG-14 and R... so far  
**Disclaimer:** ?... Don't own anything?....?  
**Notes & Warnings:** ***Shounen ai*** alert. Mentioned that, have I? Nah, forgot it on the previous chapter. 1x2 (HeeroxDuo), 3x4 (TrowaxQuatre), no specific order or uke seme, and the 'x' doesn't mean anything more or less than a plus + would. ::shrug::. Did I mention some lovely cursing? Maybe I should rate this R...  
Alternate universe from Duo's P.O.V., loosely based on _The Matrix_, and my own warped interpretation of a bit from philosophy class.  
Should probably mention this, even though it's a bit late...? I have a tendency to ramble. This is an older piece of mine... XD An' I ramble a lot! Have I mentioned this has no plot, as of yet? Sigh.  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  
**(7) The Getaway**  
  


  
  
    I didn't have a watch, but I think Quatre must have because a faint ticking sound echoed through the motel room. I counted the ticks for entertainment, and I kept track of everyone's breathing. 

     Quatre slept shallowly, with small sighs in between his tossing. Trowa slept like a rock-- he didn't move, twitch, or make any sound louder than his even breathing and light inconspicuous snoring. 

     Wufei was a big snorer-- I'd get on him later about it-- wait, there would be no later. I was fleeing this chicken coop before I was damaged any further. These bastards had me thinking again about all the whispering in my head. I had managed to block it out for years. 

     Back again full force, it wouldn't allow me a decent twenty-minutes of sleep so I'd be able to run away instead of stagger. Damnit. 

     I couldn't hear Heero. Maybe it was because he was so far away, lounging in the chair seemingly asleep... I raised myself up on my elbows cautiously-- yeah; eyes were closed, chest risinging and falling... Man, he was built. _I wonder if his real body looks like that? _ Ahhg-- I almost slapped my head in desperation. _Stop thinking like they do! Quatre said I have the choice of waking up, or going back into that perfect computer world. I've chosen. _

     Deciding that Heero was too suspicous for me to attempt a straight on bolt for the door, I sat up further and rolled off of the bed. Wufei's snoring faltered as the bed moved-- yes, he was sleeping on the other side of the bed. One can imagine how ruffled his feathers were over that one. 

     I purposely shuffled my feet lightly against the carpet-- didn't want anyone who was half listening to wonder why I was tiptoeing toward the bathroom. Too suspicious. 

     Once safely enclosed within the four or so feet of bathroom space, I locked my eyes on the little window above the shower. If I squeezed, quietly mind you, I'd just be able to slip through and run for it. 

     I stuffed my braid down the back of my shirt and rubbed my hands together, trying to pump myself up, but failing miserably. I listened for movement in the rest of the room-- snoring. Hmm. 

  
  


    ;__; My butt was stuck. I'd shimmied halfway through the window so that my arms were dangling precariously in the air, when my hips, which are *not that big* got stuck. So I wiggled, and then my ass was wedged neatly into the little window space, not to mention the pocket of my jeans had ripped unforgivably. 

     "Shit," I huffed. One more desperate wiggle-- *thump*. I was a messy pile of Duo on the ground. So exhuberant was I to have escaped, that at first I didn't remember why I'd tried to squeeze through that torture hole anyway-- my poor butt x_x. 

     The sound of footsteps revived me. And a knock on the bathroom door... Shit. I scrambled up and tripped around the back of the motel. Hm. Nothing but grass for miles... Damnit. 

     Muffled voices, pounding and even a shout. Oooh, they suspected something. Quick buggers... 

     I bounced frantically for a moment, trying to think in my moment of panic what to do-- Wufei had the keys, and hotwiring a car was the single thing I had neglected to learn over the years-- damnit! I hoofed it around to the front of the motel, and sprinted down the short walk, looking for an empty room, an unlocked car, a hole or something equally useful to hid in-- 

     -- splat, or thunk, whichever you wish. I pancaked myself against an immovable deterrent, which unforgivably barred any attempt of mine to escape. Damn, I'm stupid. 

     "You just don't get it," a snide voice purred in my ear. I coughed weakly, and stumbled away from Heero. He was steaming mad. Don't know what he had to be upset about. He wasn't the one that had been kidnapped. Poor kidnapped Duo-- go on, say it. 

     "What's there to get?" I huffed angrily. Really, he knew how to push my buttons. Five words, and I wanted to brain him. ::snort:: "You're all fuckin' nuts-- squirly if that's a better adjective." 

     I wiggled my fingers, trying to act as spooky as Quatre was. "'My body is *really* somewhere marinating in a 'vat'?!" _Can ya feel the sarcasm?_. 

     "You believe us," Heero accused, ignoring my obvious attempts at blowing him off. He moved forward to invade upon my personal space (as if there weren't any clear boundary markers-- hey, I could see them) "You know exactly what it feels like to _never_ feel right." 

     There was something in Heero's words, or maybe it was the way his eyes got all cold as he said 'feel'... whatever the hell it was it made me shiver. Dude was pushing it. 

     "I can't believe *you* believe it," I shot back. I was wondering how I'd backed myself into a corner, how I was going to get myself out, and it was quite curious that I was worrying over Heero's hair as it fell over his eyes, interrupting his glare-- not diminishing-- _He really is a pretty boy,_ I thought dreamily. Oookay, off subject. Stupid bishounen. 

     "I'm obviously more aware of myself," Heero stated softly. "I know what I want, and where I'm going. You don't. Simple, really." 

     I'd like to say that he stood back up on that soap box and preached for a bit more, soon after converting me to the side of humanity versus program. It'd be one of those fairy tale endings if I had collapsed into Heero's arms, eyes shining and begging to be saved. 

     But it didn't happen that way. Nope, not at all. 

     Heero turned around and sauntered coldly back to the open motel door. Wufei stepped back to let him pass, then moved forward to stare blandly at me. Then the door closed with a soft click, and I was alone on the walkway. 

     I had felt as abandonned only once in my life; when my house burned down. 

     And you wanna know what my pride did to me? It took me back to the car to pick up my duffel bag, and good old pride had me shuffling along the high way soon enough, thumbing for a ride and getting dust spattered across my back real good, just like old times.

  
  


  
  


  
  
    Dawn came sweet and slow. The sun was never in any hurry, and today, neither was I. 

     _ I really, really have no where to go, _ I realized, although not for the first time in the past six hours. That idea had been running tight circles in my head, creating a fine rut for my thoughts and my feet. 

     "Can't believe they just let me go," I complained weakly to my eggs. Yes, I'd cracked (pun intended) and decided to spend money on breakfast. Runny eggs and dry toast. Chez Ritz, for Death, yesiree. "Ya'd think, after all the trouble they went through in abducting me, that I'd be worth going after one more time." The eggs' reply: o_O. The eggs were quite expressive. My stomach protested that idea, and I pushed the plate away. 

     "Instead they let me leave... not like I care... everything they said was probably all shit, anyway..." 

     "Some coffee, hon?" A devilishly sweet voice inquired. Those waitresses; always pitying the scrawny dusty lil' hitchiker bit. I nodded without looking up. "Somethin' wrong, sweety?" 

     Insert deep, heartfelt sigh. "Nope." I turned my face up and beamed at her. "Just contemplating the world at large. Thanks!" Wink wink, smile. 

     She surewas looking at me funny. Or should I say staring at me funny. Her eyes were really wide and blue; powerful like Quatre's. 'Relena' as her nametag so deemed her, finished refilling my mug with a deft twist of her wrist and the coffee pot. 

     "Am I so utterly handsome that you can't take your eyes off of me?" I attempted a light laugh to break Relena out of her trance. _ I ain't that good lookin'. Sheesh. _

     "You're not like the others," she whispered softly. I had to lean forward to hear her, and when I did I felt those little hairs on the back of my neck twitch. Oh wait, that was me. I twitched, and pulled away, slinking into the back of my booth and hoping vainly that she'd go away. Girl was much more creepy than Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Heero; combined. 

     "I-I'd like the check please." I cleared my throat because the way my voice was embarrassing. "Please." 

     Relena slithered away, yes slithered, and I fidgeted with one stray thought flashing in my widdle brain every now and then. 

     _Shit._

     Colorful, I know, but also quite meaningful. _She's acting like Quatre and company; all superior like. But... it's not the same. _ A question mark lodged itself between that thought and Relena returning with the check. I scrambled to pull out crumpled bills and dirty change from my pocket. Relena, leaning over me as she was, was blocking my exit. I resisted the urge to whimper, and smiled hugely instead. 

     "Excuse me, ma'am." Warning proffered, I shoved Relena the waitress away, and scampered out of the cow poke restaurant, not stopping in my scamper until I was a bit down the road and thumbing frantically for a ride. 

     _Panicking, panicking for no reason,_ I chided myself. _ She was just some chick; probably desperate for a date or something; maybe as horny as I am, I dunno. _ That was doubtful. Hadn't played around for months... Woo, wears a guy down, ya know? 

     Remember that prickly feeling on my neck? And the panic...? Those were my only warnings before a scary black car came roaring up the street toward me. It wasn't going to run me down. It was going to stop and pick me up. My previous desire, I know... but I didn't want a ride from that car. Why? 

     Oh, maybe because Relena was in the passenger seat. That's all. 

     "This'll be the only time I'll say this," I muttered as I turned around and started to run. "I really, really wish I'd stayed with you guys." I skidded to a halt in the restaurant's parking lot,and jumped behind a vehicle. I had nowhere to go. I wanted Heero, and/or any really strong and fast substitute (which could include Quatre, Trowa, or Wufei, hell, maybe all of them). 

     What good did my hiding do? No good at all. No good, no good, because Relena's car just pulled up calmly along side my hiding spot, and parked. The passenger door clicked open, and the sound of feet crunching in gravel made my heart speed up. A megaphone like voice was shouting in my head; "danger, danger Will Robinson-- er, Duo. Danger--" What, you've never seen 'Lost In Space?'-.-;; 

     "Duo Maxwell," the waitress Relena purred. I looked up from my curled position on the ground. She sure as hell didn't look like a waitress anymore. Black form fitting business suit and shiny black shades that fortunately shielded me from her eerie gaze. Bitch was still creepy. "There's no use in running." 

     Well *duh* state the obvious why don't you. I wrinkled my nose and gave her a dirty look. Yeah, real effective. Relena just grabbed my arm and yanked, effortlessly bringing me to my feet and dragging me toward her ominous black car. 

     Well, shit. 

  
  


  
  


  



	8. (8) The End...?

ï»¿ 

**The Password  
(8) The End...?**

  
**Author:** Tan  
**Rated:** Somewhere between PG-14 and R... so far  
**Disclaimer:** ?... Don't own anything?....?  
**Notes & Warnings:** ***Shounen ai*** alert. Mentioned that, have I? Nah, forgot it on the previous chapter. 1x2 (HeeroxDuo), 3x4 (TrowaxQuatre), no specific order or uke seme, and the 'x' doesn't mean anything more or less than a plus + would. ::shrug::.  
This is basically the end. I'm not up to goin' through a fullfleged Matrix crossover-- can you say over load? I haven't even finished the Titan A.E. one! XD ::cries::

**distinct shounen ai parts... heeeh.... kissing... such a sap...**  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  
**(8) The End...?**  
  


  
  
    The sound of screeching tires and a slamming door had never before sounded so beautiful. I looked up in shock as a familiar figure burst out of the front seat of an SUV, and sauntered over-- was he shaking his butt? _I think Heero's shaking his butt. May the wonders never cease_ ::insert dramatic sigh:: 

     Relena's grip on my arm tightened disturbingly; ow, abuse, bruising, hello? The pretty, eerie-ass blonde didn't respond to my pathetic whimpering. Plan B, insistent squirming in her grasp. Ow, didn't work either. Heero had stopped a few feet away. I waved enthusiastically, and he ignored me. No big surprise there. 

     My eyes grew very round and a strangled gasp erupted from my mouth as Relena twisted my arm firmly, bending bone that should not ever be bent, and completely reversing the direction in which my shoulder should have pivoted. I don't like pain. 

     Having dropped me to my knees, Relena proceeded to place something cold and hard against the side of my head. Couldn't help but recognize it as a gun. Always said I was perceptive. 

     So. What a predicament, huh? The corner of my mouth twitched helplessly, smiling in its own right. _Don't know why the hell you're smiling, _ I cursed. _ I'm about to die. _ Damn, that sucked. 

     "He must be important if you've come to look for him, Wing Zero," Relena announced. Nudge, nudge with the gun, oh why do you have to *nudge*?! "I thought I recognized his signature, but I wasn't quite sure. We'll have to take him to a port for diagnostics." 

     ... 

     "You're not taking him," Heero responded calmly. No expression on that darling heroic face of his, so it came as quite a surprise when he pulled out his own gun and started shooting. Too fast, and Relena-- my jaw dropped-- Too fast-- she was moving too fast, dodging *bullets* frikkin bullets that is so totally inhuman. 

     Heero, as ever quick on his feet, jumped at the chance his slight 'distraction' had offered. He leapt at Relena, and threw punches that I winced at. Like, hitting a girl: so wrong. Not that I could tell whether or not any of his fists hit their mark. So fast, just blurs of skin and air, furiously soft sounds of a scuffle. Duuuude. 

     I did catch Heero's last move; a swift jarring uppercut to Relena's jaw. Girl went soaring-- was actually sorta funny watching her body fly up and back. Couldn't stay to watch her land because Heero was trying to drag me away by the hair like some barbarious caveman. I swatted him furiously and ran to his idling vehicle *by myself*. He was driving off with my feet still dragging in the dirt. 

     I glued my face the window, peering into the rearview mirror frantically-- no car... 

     "They won't pursue," Heero grunted. I reluctantly peeled my face off of the window and looked at him. 

     "Stop the car," I ordered softly. Heero gave me a disbelieving glance, and yet obeyed almost immediately. The SUV swerved onto the shoulder of the road, and shifted into park. He scowled at the windshield.

     "You still don't believe---" 

     I can proudly say that I was the cause of his abrupt halt in conversation. Throwing myself across the car at him worked pretty solidly. I grabbed his head, expecting a gun or a fist to connect with my own. After a brief second of not being killed I pressed my lips to his in a lopsided, dry kiss. 

     It was very nice. 

     _Better than nice--_ I groaned, 'cause Heero had some nice soft lips. Sure did taste real-- My hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled mercilessly; he didn't even bother to complain. He just grabbed a hold of my head and started pulling a few chunks of hair out. But at least he was kissing me back. _Is that tongue?!_ *____*

     All too soon, much too soon, too soon man! Heero ripped away from me, and stared at my frantically searching lips (I felt and probably looked like a horse). I whimpered pitifully. 

     _Tongue...._

     "Don't do that," Heero whispered. He still had his hands tangled in the back of my hair... and was in no hurry to remove them... he even started massaging where he'd pulled... I tried again to plant another one on him, but he held me firmly back. I settled for purring as he finger tangled my hair... 

     Somehow my befuddled mind conjured up the idea of leeching answers from Heero in his-- er, my-- distracted state. "... mm why won't Relena come after us?" Rub rub, purrr. 

     One of my eyes popped open and ogled Heero. "Mmmm pretty sure of ourselves, aren't we?" Heero offered me a knowing, evilish grin, and released my hair. My head fell soundly onto his shoulder, and I nuzzled his neck obligingly. 

     "Very sure. Unlike some braided bakas..." 

     I had the distinct feeling he meant me. Me? Nah. Dork. 

     "I happen to have learned a lot about myself these past few days," I replied coolly. Didn't bother to move; too comfy. "I now know my 'real' body is in a deep fry, my mind's rigged, and I like sexy leather bishounen." 

     Didn't really mean for that last part to come out, but oh well, deed is done. Heero snorted a little, and I could feel him fingering the end of my braid. Yeah, I knew he approved.... So did I.

     "So what-- to wake up, do I have to take some colorful pill? Go off into Wonderland for a bit, see some pink elephants and blue tigers?" I grinned against Heero's warm neck... knowing, or at least thinking I knew, that it wasn't real. Everything was a pretty, big dream. 

     _Wild ride,_ I acknowledged. 

     "You'll see," Heero replied. He poked me until I sat up indignantly. Not waiting for me to complain, he took off, flattening me against the seat and making my stomach lurch. Sorta like a roller coaster. No, I didn't scream and I didn't barf. 

     I was heading in a wild direction. A road I'd already waddled down, yes, but not exactly traveled. Damn. I' m being poetic. ::gag::. 

     Somethin' about me, about the Wandering part, settled a little. Or was that breakfast? I paused to think for a second... 

     Nope. It was the lost part about me. 

     Death was going places. 

  
  


  
  


  



End file.
